


everything is gray until you draw me

by ultralghtbeam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pick-Up Lines, Slow Burn, TV Show References, artist lance, broganes, i couldnt resist, keith is oblivious, keith plays baseball, kind of??, texting fic, they love bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultralghtbeam/pseuds/ultralghtbeam
Summary: Once a week, every time Keith would open his locker, a little piece of paper would fall out with a pick-up line scribbled on it, accompanied by a drawing.





	everything is gray until you draw me

**Author's Note:**

> hello world i hope u enjoy this oneshot i wrote :D
> 
> the title is from write on me by fifth harmony :) hope u enjoy!!

He doesn't know why, but it keeps happening.

Once a week, every time Keith would open his locker, a little piece of paper would fall out with a pick-up line scribbled on it, accompanied by a drawing. This has been going on since the beginning of junior year. He is now four months into senior year, and he's starting to get a little agitated because he would try and wait to see who was the culprit, but no one would show up.

_baby if u were words on a page, you'd be fine print :)_

On the bottom was an amazing sketch of… _Sasuke from Naruto_? Whoever this was had amazing art skills. Usually the drawing would correlate with the pick-up line, like a car for the parking ticket one, or a cucumber, not _fucking Sasuke._

  
****

  
"Well whoever this is, they're a fucking weeb," Pidge stated as she examined the slip of paper.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. But I'm just saying, what does Sasuke have to do with writing?" Keith was still hung up on that.

"I don't know, maybe they know you've watched Naruto?"

"Not since I was the age of nine, Pidge! Plus, I haven't worn that _'sasuke uchiha is my best friend'_ shirt Shiro bought me for my birthday since sophomore year. Who could remember that?" Keith still fumed at the memory of opening Shiro's present-which he had hyped up all year-and finding out that shirt was what he claimed would be the _best present a brother could give._

"That drawing is still really good. Maybe you should ask Lance if he knows anyone with that style," Allura said, handing the paper back to Keith.

Lance was an astounding artist. His drawings were plastered around the art room, bursting with colors and sharp lines. Keith would always stop and stare at his artwork because they were just so breathtaking. Lance loved drawing sceneries. Him and Keith would often hang out on Friday nights at parks or downtown and just talk while Lance drew whatever he saw. Sometimes Keith was able to look, and sometimes he wasn't, which was okay because Keith understands Lance's art is sometimes very private.

"Just because Lance spends most of his free time in the art room doesn't mean he knows every persons' style," Keith replied.

"Still, I think you should ask," Allura responded before leaving the lunch table.

Keith decided he was going to ask him when he drove him home, but he doubted he was going to get yes as an answer.

-

"Nope, I don't know who's style that is. This person is still sending you pick-up lines?" Lance said when he hopped into Keith's car.

"Yes! I still don't know who is responsible for them! I have no idea who it could be." Keith never really put that much thought into who the person responsible was.

"Maybe it could be Nyma?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she knows I'm gay," Keith laughed.

"Okay then. Maybe Mya?"

"She's dating that quarterback."

"Eva?"

"She talks about her boyfriend all the damn time in calculus."

"Elizabeth? Casey? Morgan?"

Keith shook his head. "I think most of the girls know I'm gay."

"Oh! Maybe it could be Danny? You know, he did try and hook up with me at the party Hunk held for New Years last year."

Keith sighed and shook his head. He was never going to figure out who was sending these. They were just going to stop one day without explanation and leave Keith to figure out who his 'secret admirer' was. He started driving away from the school.

"What happens if you do find out who it is? I mean, they like you, would you date them?" Lance seemed more worried about this than Keith did.

"I don't think anyone likes me. It could just be one of the boys on the baseball team pulling a prank on me. I just want to know who is doing this." Keith tried to think of all the boys in baseball. He was friendly with all of them, who would do this? Most of them didn't seem like the type to do it.

"But think about it. What if this person was being serious, would you date them?"

"I don't know Lance, I'm not really a person who dates." Lance left it at that.

-

Later that night, as Keith was flipping through his psych textbook, a piece of paper flew out. It wasn't his, but he definitely knew what it was. When he opened it, he wasn't surprised.

_ur as cold as ice, but i got the heat to warm you up :)_

On the bottom was a messy drawing of Zuko and Sokka from Avatar. First of all, how did this person get it inside of his textbook? He's had it all day! Second of all, Sokka didn't bend anything. This person obviously hasn't watched Avatar. Lastly, they've never done this before. It's always been once a week and in his locker. He decided to text Lance his problem.

**Keith (20:18): lance what is this shit? as cold as ice? SOKKA DIDNT EVEN BEND!!!!!! also it's in my psych textbook this time how did this happen???????**

_Lance (20:22): ummm that's weird but u did go to the bathroom during seventh period sooooo maybe someone slipped it in there_

_Lance (20:23): also sokka was apart of the southern water tribe even tho he didnt bend_

**Keith (20:25): maybe... also why couldn't they just draw katara?? she was the waterbender here**

_Lance (20:28): maybe they dont like z*tara.,,,, i mean i agree cus i was always a lowkey zukka shipper but who knows_

**Keith (20:30): why did you have to censor out zutara....**

_Lance (20:32): i wouldve rather had appa and momo get together than watch them interact_

Keith laughed. He remembers that one summer where they just binged tv shows and Avatar was one of them. He remembers hearing Lance complain on and on about how people who like Zuko and Katara together are abominations and how 'Zuko should be with Sokka' and gave no explanation as to why he thought that.

Keith forgot about his psych homework and fell asleep talking to Lance.

-

Keith would never admit it out loud, but he loved getting those pick-up lines in his locker. He'd always become flustered when he would see a slip of paper on top of his textbooks or on his jacket, whether it was a joke or not. He'd shove it in his bag and wait until he gets home to read it over and over again. Shiro had given him a mason jar to put them in, because his brother is cheesy like that. Keith had also started dating them because he didn't want to forget the dates he received them on. He still remembered the first one he's ever gotten.

october 15th, 2015  
 _did you sit in a pile of sugar? because u have a pretty sweet ass :)_

  
Underneath it was a drawing of the peach emoji. Keith, at first, thought it was a joke. He looked around the crowded hallway, thinking someone was gonna come out from behind the trash can and yell "Pranked!" because, you know, who would do this? Keith didn't tell anyone about it until the next week when it happened again.

october 20th, 2015  
 _do u work at starbucks? because i like u a latte <3_

On the bottom was a little drawing of a coffee cup. He told Shiro first, who just laughed and said he had a secret admirer. He then told Pidge and Allura who made fun of him and teased him. Pidge promised Keith to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious near his locker. He then finally told Hunk and Lance. Hunk started cooing and saying how much Keith is growing up while Lance asked tons of questions.

"Do you know who it is? Do you like their drawing? Do you suspect anyone? Is this the first one?" Lance seemed very curious.

"Lance. Calm down. No, yes, no, and no," Keith answered. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, aren't you concerned about who it is?" Lance stammered out.

"No, it could be a joke. I probably don't even like the person."

Lance nodded his head and went back to his psychology work, silent for the rest of the period.

  
****

  
The next week was pretty calm. It was almost winter break. Just three more weeks, Keith thought. He really couldn't wait until next week though. His eighteenth birthday was coming up and he was really excited.

But today was no different. When he opened his locker, he wasn't surprised to see a white slip of paper fall out. He opened it and looked around, hoping no one was watching from a corner.

_if god made anything more beautiful than you, im sure he'd keep it for himself :)_

Drawn in the corner was a tiny portrait of Keith. He had a blank look on his face, and he looked like he was paying attention to something in class. They think I'm beautiful? Keith blushed. He felt like his face was on fire. He quickly went to his lunch table and threw the paper at Pidge and Allura.

"Look at this. You can't see it, but I'm crying on the inside."

Pidge cackled. Allura laughed respectfully. "Keith, I think they really like you. Maybe you should try and catch whoever this is and confront them?"

"But every time I do wait, they don't come! It's like they know I'm waiting for them."

"Huh, weird." Allura gave Pidge a look and they both went into the lunch line. Keith shrugged it off and followed them.

-

Because their physics teacher is a complete asshole, he decided to give them a project. It was due the week before winter break, and with all the finals coming up, Keith was freaking out. Lance and Keith were hanging out after school on Friday when Keith broke. "Oh my god, a project?! I have my English exam tomorrow, calculus final next Monday, our psych test is next Tuesday, and my history and band exam next Friday! Do you know how hard it is to learn a whole Beethoven piece on the piano in a week?! I'm about to have a breakdown in a matter of two seconds. Oh! Don't forget my fucking _eighteenth birthday_ is next Thursday, and I'm working from 3-8 pm next week. I can't handle this."

Lance put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Keith felt a little weight lift off his shoulders and butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't a secret that Keith had a crush on Lance. He's had one ever since he saw him freshman year. He was the super smart boy who would always compliment their Spanish teacher and draw on the whiteboards. He remembers Lance's growth spurt sophomore year. He also remembers Lance growing taller than Keith, and Lance making fun of Keith being 'tiny'. Only Pidge, Allura and Shiro really knows about his crush. He thinks Hunk knows, but he's too afraid to tell him. He is best friends with Lance. What if he tells him?

The second light squeeze shakes Keith out of his thoughts.

"Keith, it's going to be okay. Maybe you can call out sick for work or take a personal day. And I know you're going to ace all of your exams. You're basically valedictorian. Plus, you're an amazing pianist. Your band teacher is proud of you. We can work on the project after your birthday on Saturday okay?"

Keith smiles, trying to hide the blush that's slowly trying to find his way to his cheeks. "Thank you Lance. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably die."

"Maybe." Keith smirked

  
****

  
When he awoke on Thursday, he was met with his cat, Mango, sitting on his chest. He thinks it should be illegal for young kids to name pets. "Can you believe I'm finally legal? I can go to a club," Keith whispered to Mango. She doesn't care though. She meowed and jumped off of the bed. He followed her into the kitchen, and he was met with his parents and Shiro sitting at the table with a huge plate of pancakes.

"Happy birthday, baby! My little boy is all grown up," his mom sniffled. She engulfed him in one of her hugs, which turned into a group hug.

His dad handed him a gift, saying its from all of them. Keith opened it, surprised to see all nine seasons of The X-Files on dvd. Keith thanked his parents with tons of kisses and hugs, and ran upstairs to get ready.

-

When Keith opened his locker, he was met with two pieces of paper. He opened the first one.

_who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?_

In the corner was a drawing of Saturn with tiny stars surrounding it. The next one was really cute. Keith tried not blushing but he failed miserably.

_i know ur birthday is only once a year, but ur so special it should be everyday :)_

On the bottom was birthday cake and hat. So this person knows it's my birthday. Keith stuffed them in his pocket and hurried along to English.

-

When Keith entered the lunch room, he was met with Pidge and Allura. They yelled happy birthday at him and threatened to sing. Keith refused and jumped into the lunch line. He was thinking about what to eat when a vibration interrupted his thoughts.

_Lance (11:23): happy birthday queef! ur finally 18 wowzers ur so OL D_

**Keith (11:25): thanks lance..... u haven't called me that since 10th grade..... also lmaoooooo sucks that ur born in july**

_Lance (11:27): wow okay mr. old guy,,,, u should dye ur hair i can see some gray_

**Keith (11:30): shut up**

**Keith (11:31): wait.. aren't u supposed to be in english rn**

_Lance (11:34): yes but we have a sub and she doesnt care what were doing,,,, i thjnk she fell asleep_

**Keith (11:36): wow okay i'll leave u to it. have fun!**

_Lance (11:38): NO DONT LEAV. E ME,, HUNK WENT THE THE BATHROOM IM S O BORE,D AND THE WEIRD KID KEEPS LOOKJNG AT MY LPAPER FOR ANSWERS_

**Keith (11:40): oops sorry gotta go!**

_Lance (11:42): u will pay for this keith kogane,,,,, i will RUE the day_

-

On Friday night, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura threw Keith a party at Hunk's house. Keith wasn't expecting it, but he somehow knew they were going to do something. The party was fun. Hunk had baked Keith a red velvet cake, which he loved, and Allura baked cookies and cupcakes. After everything settled down, Keith was handed a bunch of gifts. He received cat socks from Allura, a book on how to deal with your anger from Pidge, ("He needs it. Have you guys even seen him in the hallway?") and Hunk gave Keith a framed picture of all of them (including Shiro) at the beach from the previous summer. When it was Lance's turn, he shrugged at Keith.

"I left it in my car, but I'll give it to you when I drop you off, okay?" Keith nodded.

He wasn't sure what Lance had gotten him, but all he knows is Lance gives the best presents. He's very thoughtful when it comes to gifts. Keith remembers his 16th birthday where he was in his succulent phase and Lance brought him a cactus. Keith loved it. He cherished it. He even named it Pineapple. ("What is it with you and naming things after fruit?" "I like fruit, okay?!")

When the party was over, Lance drove Keith home. When they stopped outside of Keith's house, Lance turned to him.

"Okay, I actually have your gift here. I just didn't want to give it to you in front of them." Lance handed Keith a wrapped present. It felt like another picture frame. Lance kept talking.

"So I didn't know what to get you. You're pretty hard to shop for. I was originally planning on giving you cat socks, but Allura beat me to it. So I decided to make your present. I know how much you love Mango, so I decided to draw you and her."

Keith ripped opened the present and stared at the picture in awe. It was a drawing of Keith and Mango laying on the couch. They were both asleep, and Keith was in his clothes from school. He thinks Shiro sent Lance a picture for reference, but it didn't matter. It was drawn so beautifully. Keith could feel his palms getting sweaty from Lance's cold stare.

"I love it. This is amazing! Thank you so much, Lance. Mango looks beautiful as always," he said smiling widely.

"I'm glad you like it. Are we still on for our project tomorrow?"

"You know it." Keith hugged Lance, and he could feel his breath fan against the side of his neck. Their cheeks were pressed up against each other. Keith left with a goodbye and had a smile plastered on his face the whole night.

  
****

  
Freshman year was the year Lance noticed Keith. Keith was a quiet kid. He would raise his hand in science a lot, he would sometimes read aloud in English class, but he would never participate in gym. When Lance would come back from running around the bases in kickball, he would stand next to Keith because Keith would always get out. It wasn't until they played baseball that Keith participated. Baseball was one of his favorite sports, but Lance didn't like it very much. He was more of a soccer player, or basketball. Not baseball.

Keith would hit home runs all the time, and Lance just watched him run. He seemed so free. Lance loved watching Keith run. His hair would blow out of his face, and Lance was able to see his eyes. They were a dark… _purple?_ Lance thought they were enticing.

Lance had liked boys in the past. He remembers a boy in 8th grade who had brown curly hair with these green eyes that looked like emeralds. He had a laugh that sounded like church bells, but he sadly moved away. But there was _something different_ about Keith that Lance found enthralling.

-

They were basically best friends. Lance didn't want to ruin their friendship. What if Keith didn't reciprocate his feelings? What if he turned them down? He didn't even know if Keith liked boys! The only way to confess his feelings without fucking up is to send something anonymous. _But what?_ Lance had seen a show where the man sent the girl of his dreams pick-up lines without his name on them. Lance had an idea. He wrote down a pick-up line in the corner of his sketchbook page.

_did you sit in a pile of sugar? because u have a pretty sweet ass :)_

That should do it, Lance thought. He quickly drew the peach emoji in the corner of the paper and ripped it off the page. He made sure no one saw him and slipped the paper in Keith's locker.

-

He did the same thing next month, only this time he had gotten caught by none other than the devil herself.

Pidge (12:00): lance i know what ur doing and u need to stop

Pidge (12:01): the pick-up lines?? really?? just tell him u like him

_Lance (12:03): i thought it would be cool,,,, also i am NOT risking our friendship just because my feelings have to be fucked up okay!!! I DOMT EVEN THINK HE LIKES BOYS!!!!_

Pidge (12:05): i can assure u he likes boys, okay?? lets just say he would die for namjoon from BTS

_Lance (12:08): okay well thank u for that information.... im not gonna stop sending him pick-up lines im sorry._

_Lance (12:09): AND HE CANNOT KNOW ABOUT THIS OKAY I WILL AVFUALLY KILL MYSLEF_

Pidge (12:11): okay okay, but keith isnt dumb. hes gonna find out sooner or later

_Lance (12:12): all right pidgey pop_

Pidge (12:13): i will drop kick u don't call m e that

_Lance (12:14): D:_

Pidge (12:14): im kidding,, partly

_Lance (12:15): :D_

  
****

 

The next morning, Keith was awakened by his phone vibrating constantly. _Who the fuck is texting me at nine in the morning? It's a god damn Saturday._ Keith checked his phone and wasn't surprised.

_Lance (7:25): HEY GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD_

_Lance (7:38): DONT FORGET WE HAVE TO WORK ON OUR PHYSICS PROJECT ;))))))_

_Lance (8:02): hey just cus ur 18 now doesnt mean u have to ignore me, a 17 year old boy :(_

_Lance (8:10): this is homophobia_

_Lance (8:16) good morning mulder_

_Lance (8:39): in the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. in new york city, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the special victims unit. these are their stories. BUM BUM_

_Lance (9:08): okay it has been two hours WHY WONT YOU WAKE UP!!!!!!! D:_

**Keith (9:18): LANCE OH MY GOD IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT**

**Keith (9:20): ....did u really send me the entire opening to law and order svu**

**Keith (9:22): ALSO HOW IS THIS HOMOPHOBIA I AM G A Y**

_Lance (9:24): good morning to u too princess_

**Keith (9:27): how about i come over at 10??**

_Lance (9:30): sounds good my parents and leo are down the shore for his soccer comp elisa is at her friends for the weekend and cassandra is at her bfs house so we can blast some blood sweat and tears ;)_

_Lance (9:33): my BOYFRIEND JUNGKOOOOOOOOOOOOK_

**Keith (9:35): oh my god goodbye**

_Lance (9:40): *waluigi voice* wahhhh D:_

**Keith (9:43): OH MY GOD WHY ARE WE FRIENDS STOP**

-

Keith quickly threw on clothes and drove over to Lance's house. When he arrived, Lance was waiting patiently at the door. He saw Keith park and started waving excitedly. "Hurry up, slow poke. It's cold as hell out here," Lance yelled, shivering in an obvious manner.

Keith shut his door and walked up to Lance. "You know, some people take their time to park, unlike you who parks like you don't have brakes. Or hands."

"Okay, rude. Who received their license first? Who aced their test the first time they took it? Exactly, you're mad," Lance joked. Keith pushed him aside and walked into the house. He smirked when Lance let out a yelp.

"Let's get this shit started. I am running on four hours of sleep and physics is making me want to actually swallow pins and needles." Keith took his shoes off and walked behind Lance as they went into his room.

Lance's room looked different than it did last time. He had a couple less posters up. His mom insisted he take down his huge poster of Rihanna down last time Keith was here, his mom insisting it 'creeps her out'. Aside from that, his room looked cleaner. His desk seemed much more tidy. The pencils and pens that were previously strewn across the desk were put neatly away on the cup on his desk, his open textbooks were closed and stacked in the corner, and his black sketchbook, his private one, was centered in the middle.

"Mom insisted I clean up because Cass was coming home from college. Doesn't make sense, does it? I mean, it's not like she's gonna be in my room at all," Lance stated, seeing as Keith was staring at his desk. But Keith ignored him and kept staring at his sketchbook.

"You're sketchbook. The one you don't show anyone. It's out," Keith said matter-of-factly. Lance huffed out a laugh and was about to respond, but Keith cut him off. "I mean, you were gonna pull a Death Note and lock it up in your drawer. If anyone touched it, the whole thing would burn. Why the change?"

Lance laughed at that, remembering his Death Note phase. "I was drawing in it, and I was maybe gonna work on it while we're doing our project. That okay?"

Keith nodded, and they quickly went to work.

-

Around noon, they started getting hungry. Keith was relieved that they were able to finish in only two hours, but he wasn't surprised, considering they are the top students in the class. Lance stood up and cracked his back. He'd been working on a sketch for his art project for the past hour and a half. "Hey, I'm ordering pizza. You want pepperoni?"

Keith looked up from his problem. "Yeah sure. I'll meet you downstairs, I just have to finish this one calc problem."

Lance nodded and slammed his door by accident. Keith heard a quiet 'sorry' from his friend, but for the second time today, he ignored him and stared at the sketchbook next to him on the bed. But this time it wasn't closed and on his desk, it was open and right next to him. He shook his head and tried to focus on his problem because he is not about to snoop through Lance's sketchbook because he _knows_ they're private. But his eyes darted over to the open book and he decided to see what was on the page.

The air from the door must have flipped to a different page because this is _not_ what Keith expected to see.

On the page was a drawing of Keith from one of their many nights downtown together. Keith was in a blue and green flannel, and he was smiling. It looked like he was in the middle of telling a story. Keith flipped the page and found another drawing. This one seemed like it was from school. He looked like he was psychology. The drawing looked oddly familiar, like the one he received from his secret admirer. _It couldn't be..._ Keith flipped the next page and was in awe of the drawing that was before him.

It was a picture of him in the middle of laughing. It had so much detail. Keith could see the lines near his mouth, the crinkles by his eyes when he laughs way too hard, and little scar above his eyebrow. He didn't think Lance paid this much attention to him. He didn't think anyone could draw him this beautiful. As Keith flipped through more and more drawings, he noticed a common theme. The bottom right corner of every page was torn out. Keith was starting to become suspicious, until he flipped to the most recent page, which was of Keith working on the the project. On the bottom was a pick-up line waiting to be ripped out.

_even if there wasn't gravity on earth, i'd still fall for you :)_

Underneath was a sketch of a little tiny Earth. Everything finally clicked. The constant questions about the secret admirer, the weird looks, and the drawings. Lance is Keith's secret admirer. But then this meant that Lance also liked Keith.

Keith couldn't be happier, but he also suddenly felt nervous. He's never been in this situation before. He's had people like him before, but nobody he liked ever liked him back. What if him and Lance weren't compatible? _If we were great at being friends, I think we would be amazing at being boyfriends._ What if this was all a huge joke? _Lance isn't like that._ Keith tried to reassure himself that Lance does, in fact, like him, and this is not some big elaborate joke. His insecurities got the best of him and Keith was in deep thought until he heard Lance yell that the pizza came and he should come down before he devours its entirety. Keith decided that he is going to walk down there and confess to Lance after four long years of crushing on him.

Keith met Lance in the kitchen. He handed him a plate and he grabbed a slice from the pizza box. "You were up there for a while. Tough problem?" Lance looked at him, his blue eyes shining underneath the fluorescent kitchen lights.

_I like you, I like you so fucking much_ is what Keith wanted to say.

"Yep. You know calculus," is what Keith really said.

Lance laughed. "Calculus can be a bitch. Listen, I've got Steven Universe on. Wanna watch it?"

Keith nodded, and Lance turned away, walking into the living room, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts.

For the rest of the day, Keith was on edge.

-

Keith couldn't wait to tell Pidge all of this new information. He bursted through his front door, waved at his parents and ran to his bedroom. He quickly shut his door and pulled out his phone, texting Pidge as fast as he can.

**Keith (21:04): PIDGE OH MY GOD IM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT**

Pidge (21:05): what is your problem now

**Keith (21:06): LANCE FUCKING MCCLAIN**

Pidge (21:07): what did he do now

**Keith (21:10): okay so i was over his house for our physics project and he went to go order pizza and his sketchbook was out so me being stupid i looked through it and he's been drawing me??? also he's my secret admirer?? like i am so fucking shocked i cant believe it**

Pidge (21:12): wow i knew he was your secret admirer but i didnt know he was drawing you

**Keith (21:13): YOU W H A T**

Pidge (21:16): OKAY BEFORE YOU GET MAD yes i knew he was your admirer because i caught him back in junior year. i didn't wanna tell you because i wanted you to figure it out on your own. and let me tell you, that boy is so gone for you. the way he talks about you is so sweet. he really likes you

Pidge (21:18): and judging by the looks of your messages you haven't told him how you feel yet. so i suggest u get ur ass over there and tell him how u feel!!!!! or i will personally come over to your house and fight you

**Keith (21:20): okay okay i will. i love you pidgey pie thank you**

Pidge (21:23): since u said that i texted matt ur situation who then texted shiro. you're welcome :)

**Keith (21:24): YOU MOTHERFUCKER**

-

The clock in Keith's car struck midnight. He was parked outside of Lance's house just like he was hours before. He's going to do this. He's going to tell Lance how he feels.

**Keith (00:01): hey are you still up?**

_Lance (00:03): ye_

_Lance (00:04): why whats wrong?_

**Keith (00:05): nothing. i just wanted to talk to you. oh yeah i'm outside btw**

_Lance (00:06): OH MY GOD YOU ARE OUTSIDE_

_Lance (00:07): come up to the door u creep ill let u in_

Keith marched up to the door as Lance opened it. "Welcome back to my humble abode, Keef. What's on ya mind?"   
  
Keith walked in and sat on the couch. Lance walked over and noticed Keith had a weird expression on his face. Lance's smile faltered.

"Woah, dude, you okay? You seem out of it." Keith could feel Lance's eyes burning holes through his skull. Keith mustered up the courage and looked Lance dead in the eyes.

"What did you wanna-"

"I like you."

Lances's sentence stayed unfinished. He was staring at Keith now, eyes big and blue, searching for something on his face to see if he was lying. Keith look down at his hands and started up again.

"I, uh, I like you. I've liked you since freshman year. You would always talk in class and crack jokes with the people around you, but you would always draw nonstop in your little sketchbook. I remember one day in English I saw you drawing a flower as we were reading Romeo and Juliet. The look on your face was the prettiest thing I have ever seen and I fell in love. When we became friends I knew I had to hide my feelings towards you, even though that was a hard thing to do.

"When I started getting those pick-up lines, I thought they were a joke. I thought it was one of the guys on the baseball team, or Pidge, but I didn't expect it to be you. This afternoon, when you went to go order the pizza, I saw your sketchbook. I looked through it and saw the ripped pages and drawings. I never knew you were so attentive. You made me look so beautiful, I was in awe. I understand if you're mad at me that I snooped, and I'm sorry. I just- I _really_ like you."

Keith looked up from his lap and at Lance's face. Keith was starting to worry. Maybe Pidge was wrong? _Did I just fuck up our friendship?_

His insecurities were suddenly interrupted by Lance pushing his lips against Keith's. He kissed back and Lance reached up to cup his cheek. Lance tasted like mouthwash and strawberry chapstick. Keith wanted this moment to last forever. Lance pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"If you can't tell, I like you too." Lance watched Keith break out into a huge smile. Keith kissed him on the nose and leaned back.

"So you're not mad I looked through your sketchbook? I feel pretty guilty about it."

"Nope. I left my sketchbook open for a reason. This reason exactly."

He laughed. "I love you, Lance."

Lance smiled so bright the sun would be jealous. "I love you more, Keith."

Keith couldn't be happier. He tackled Lance into a huge hug and kissed him all over his face. "Oh, and by the way, I think you're beautiful, too."

Lance's face erupted into a massive blush.

-

The next morning, Keith awoke in Lance's bed. They finally fell asleep around an hour after Keith arrived, and after his confession, they cuddled until they fell asleep. Keith remembered last nights' events and broke out into a smile. He could smell Lance cooking breakfast for them, so he decided to surprise him. He walked downstairs and found Lance in front of the stove. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. Lance leaned into the touch and sighed.

"Does this make us boyfriends?" Lance turned around in Keith's arms and looked at him.

"Of course," he responded, kissing the top of Keith's head.

"Does this mean the pick-up lines are gonna stop?"

Lance chucked. "Not at all, babe."

Keith felt happy. He was happy. Until he smelled something burning.

"Um, Lance-"

Lance whipped around and turned the stove off while Keith retreated to the table. A moment later Lance walked in with two plates of eggs and bacon and set one down in front of Keith. He sat in the seat across from Keith and looked up at him. Keith stared back and started eating.

_I love him,_ Keith thought. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a wild ride,,, anyway i got the idea when i saw a picture someone drew of keith and lance reading love letters and i forgot the artist so im sorry!! also i believe keith is a winter baby fight me on this
> 
> kudos n comments are much appreciated. i accept criticism as well so if u have any please leave some :)
> 
> my main tumblr is ultralghtbeam  
> my vld one is ethereal-mcclain


End file.
